<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things My Heart Used to Know by ellis_like_the_island</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902611">Things My Heart Used to Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellis_like_the_island/pseuds/ellis_like_the_island'>ellis_like_the_island</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fainting, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Jonny d'Ville and Nastya Rasputina are Siblings, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rated teen for language, Series, The Mechanisms - Freeform, Vomiting, i just have very specific headcanons, sickfic (sorta?), this is my first fic be gentle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellis_like_the_island/pseuds/ellis_like_the_island</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of when Nastya was first mechanized and meets the crew, which at the time consists of Jonny, The Toy Soldier, Ashes, Ivy, Brian, and of course, Doctor Carmilla. Adjusting is not easy for many reasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashes O'Reilly &amp; Nastya Rasputina, Dr Carmilla &amp; Nastya Rasputina, Drumbot Brian &amp; Nastya Rasputina, Ivy Alexandria/Nastya Rasputina, Jonny d'Ville &amp; Nastya Rasputina, Nastya Rasputina &amp; The Toy Soldier, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shattered Windows, Shattered Memories (Introduction)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(The lyric is from Once Upon a December because I'm basic.) This is my first set of fics so please be gentle ;).  Thank you for reading it if you do!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nastya could hear gunfire followed by the breaking of glass from several rooms away, and a man she no longer recognized stood in front of her, blood on his hands. She watched, time slowing, as he ran from her, the battle cry of revolution on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She had tried to tell him. Her own father wouldn’t listen. And now they were all going to pay for it with their lives.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She barely had time to react, turning towards the window, the one she had looked out on the world below for so many years, exploded inwards, showering shattered glass across her chest and face. The cold winter wind blew in, and the cries of the people grew louder.</p><p> </p><p>Another shot rang out, and the window that had kept her safe for so long was no longer there to serve its purpose.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, crying out and instinctively clutched it. Her hand came away covered in blood. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Away, get away, got to get awayawayawayaway  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her ears rang from the blast as she ran. Down the hallways, past rooms and rooms of shattered glass, shattered memories. </p><p> </p><p>She staggers out of the palace, tears streaming down her face, and into the cold, Cyberian, winter, the snow left in her wake stained with crimson. The biting cold sent a shiver down her spine as the adrenaline that had been propelling her forward began to fade. The pain in her abdomen was making it hard to focus. Spots appeared at the corners of her eyes, she was dizzy and cold and scared. She tried to breathe, to press on, but her legs would not work. Bracing herself against a wall, she collapses, <em>shivering, bleeding, <strong>dying. </strong></em></p><p> </p><p>The next moments- was it moments? Was time passing as seconds, minutes, or hours? She couldn’t seem to tell. Her eyes would not let her see. She faded in and out, consciousness coming in flashes.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing she remembered before it truly went black was a woman coming to her side. She was smiling, and placed a hand on Nastya’s cheek, raising her face to meet the woman’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Does it hurt?” </em> the woman said, her voice soothing, but somehow cold and distant, <em> “Let me help…” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I am going to make you better now, Anastasia.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Doc is In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in this chapter: jonny sucks at target practice, ashes and ivy play cards, brian warns and carmilla returns with nastya, and is purposefully very cryptic about what she is doing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for guns, gaslighting, and swears</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>BANG BANG BANG.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was shit,” said Ashes from where they sat in the back of the empty cargo bay, “try again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny snorted. He was just about ready to see if he could shoot Ashes square between the eyes, much less the empty whiskey bottles they were using for target practice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t even watching, if you’d look up from your goddamn card game for a second—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do better, Jonny.” Ivy cut in quietly  from her seat across from Ashes, not bothering to look up from their game either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned and reloaded his revolver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BANG BANG BANG. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, the bullets hit the metal walls of the Aurora instead of colliding with the bottles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up with you today,” Ashes chuckled, laying down the rest of their cards, walking over to Jonny who now had dramatically flopped down, laying across two crates, “I mean, you suck anyways, but that was shitty, even for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny threw his gun to the floor. He was not a person who took criticism well. Ashes pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to him, which he accepted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s unhealthy, Ashes.” Ivy scolded, still sitting at the table, now seemingly playing cards against herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sod off, I’ve literally got lungs of steel,” they said, sighing contentedly, “What’s goin’ on, cowboy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny shot them a look. He hated that nickname, but it only made Ashes laugh more. He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I don’t know,” he paused for a moment, then his expression changed, “Actually, I do know. I hate not knowing what the Doc’s doing. She’s weird as shit anyways, but she didn’t even tell us what the hell she was going to do. Ya know, the woman gives us goddamn immortality, the least she can do is give us a little heads up as to what creepy shit she’s got goin’ on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, the Aurora’s PA system crackled to life, with only static coming through for a moment, and then a familiar voice;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonny, the doc just called in, she says that she’s coming back. I think you ought to get yourself to the helm and talk to me.” said the Drumbot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flinging himself back onto the crates, he groaned, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak of the fucking devil.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>————————————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell did you need me to come all the way up here for, Brian?” Jonny spat as he walked through the door, nearly tripping over a stray octokitten who had seemed intent on clinging to his boot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to talk to you without the others hearing.” Brain said, standing up from his seat at the control panel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny laughed, “Since when were you the secretive-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cyberia is gone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit. Are you sure-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And she’s bringing someone back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny’s breath caught in his throat. Was this a joke? Even though the doctor had brought folks  on board before, and let them off at another, safer planet without performing unethical science experiments on the poor bastards, he still didn’t want them on the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He didn’t want a mortal brat running around the ship, pretending like they belonged there or like they were any safer than they were off the ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fucking serious?” Jonny finally blurted out. Then, under his breath, “She promised she wouldn’t do it again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, Jonny. I don’t want to even talk about it anymore. Just go wait for her and -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A voice broke through the PA system again before Brian could finish his sentence,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m home, dearies, didn’t have any fun without me I hope. If you need me I’ll be in my lab. Please don’t need me, ta ta!” Dr. Carmilla said before cutting out entirely. She said that every time she came back. And everytime i was utter and completely bullshit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go deal with her,” Jonny sighed,  “see what poor bastard she dragged back here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>————————————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny caught Carmilla before she want back into her lab,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” He shouted down the corridor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Jonny, didn’t expect to see you,” she stammered out, clearly caught off guard. Her demeanor was unusually cheerful. Never a good sign. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hid her hands behind her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Well, i’m very busy and must get back to work so if you’ll excuse me-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny grabbed her by the shoulder, “Nope, you are telling me what’s going on right now,” He noticed the door to the lab was cracked open and he could see a figure in shadow, sitting on the table, seemingly doubled over, “Who’s in there? Tell me what the fuck is going on here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmilla scoffed, pulling out of Jonny’s grip, “Just patching her up, won’t take long at all. Doesn’t matter who she is,” She stared down at him, “You can leave now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is sitting in your lab, Doc.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmilla’s face hardened. She raised an eyebrow, as if sizing him up. She looked through the door, and then back to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name is Anastasia. Now leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t try anything funny,” he hissed. “I don’t want another bastard on this ship.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A promise is a promise, Jonny. When have I ever led you astray?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>————————————————</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>